Three's A Crowd
by TheManxomeFoe
Summary: Wherein a romantic encounter with Hungary and her ex-husband leaves a certain Prussian angry and confused, yet desperate for more.


**Hey everyone, author here!**

**I just want to issue a well-intentioned warning to you guys about the following story.**

**Two different sexual encounters are detailed within this piece. The first is a threesome, and the second involves sex between two men. Additionally, though it is never directly stated one of the characters demonstrates the signs of an alcohol dependency.**

**If you take issue with any of these things then I strongly suggested you stop reading now.**

**If not, then carry on!**

* * *

Prussia had plenty of free time to spare after he lost his status as a nation, and on the few nights when he didn't engage in drunken debauchery or torment his younger brother, he would reflect upon his past. Sometimes he would think of his early days as a Teutonic Knight. Others it would be of his military conquests. Though it pained him greatly he would even recall his time under Russia's iron fist. Those nights were the worst.

More often than not, however, he would think of Hungary. His greatest rival, and his greatest friend. He envisioned her, while lost in dream, quivering in ecstasy, her emerald eyes glazed with lust as their hips melded together. It was only a fantasy, however, and a foolish one at that for she had never really felt for him the way he every so often claimed to feel for her (after the consumption of copious amounts of beer), and instead cared deeply for her now former-husband, Austria. Even after the couple's divorce it was apparent to Prussia, as well as the other nations, that they were still very special to each other.

This alone made the girl's proposition all the more perplexing.

He met up with Hungary at the same bar as usual. She seemed quieter than she normally was; her drink untouched and her mind clearly elsewhere. Not that Prussia was bothered. He did not care for her inane chatter which frequently consisted of Austria-related topics. Oh, Prussia loathed the Austrian. He could remember every detail of the awful day that Hungary decided she no longer wanted to be with him. Instead she chose to play housewife for a pathetic excuse for a man. He wasn't bothered though. Her absence didn't hurt him, nor did Austria's possession of her. He wasn't the type to hold a grudge, right?

Hungary cleared her throat loudly, and the other nation lost his train of thought. He looked at her expectantly, the emotion in her eyes unreadable. He cocked an eyebrow as the woman grimaced. She looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"So," she began, "I realize this may seem very strange to you, but I have a favor to ask of you." She paused to take a deep breath and broke eye contact with the Prussian, focusing on the weathered wooden table.

"Would you have a threesome with Roderich and me?"

Unfortunately Prussia had chosen that exact moment to take a long drink from his bottle. He choked violently, his mind racing while he forgot how to breathe. After a long and agonizing moment of burning in his throat, Prussia managed to relax. He glanced at her face; she was blushing heavily. Her pretty green eyes slightly widened and her rose pink lips slightly parted. However, she made no effort to retract her words, and simply waited, embarrassed, for the man's reply.

Suddenly remembering the brash image he had to maintain, Prussia willed the corners of his lips to turn upwards in the form of a smile.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't get enough of me!" He exclaimed, praying his voice did not sound as unsure to her as it did to him. "I bet you've been trying to get into my pants for years!"

Hungary flew into a vicious rage. Her milky skin darkened, her eyes twitching and furious. She stood up violently and slammed her fists into the table. "Not even, you bastard! Roderich was the one who suggested it anyway!"

The Prussian was stunned. He frantically tried to summon something, _anything_, to say. He could care less if it was scathing, or soothing, or stupid. He just didn't want to sit before the fuming woman, clutching his beer bottle in shock. However, it was as if every letter which formed every word that made the strings of simple sentences the silent man desired was burnt from his brain like red-hot metal against skin.

He didn't know how long he sat in an empty daze, but the next thing Prussia was aware of was Hungary, who apparently collapsed in her chair, sobbing into her hands.

"I-I don't know what to do! He barely even looks at me anymore! W-what did I do wrong?" Prussia sighed and leaned forward. He reached across the table and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down somewhat and sniffled pathetically.

"Hey," he said almost as quiet as a whisper. "I'll do it okay. I'll do whatever you want. Just… Just stop crying." She nodded weakly in acknowledgement.

He had accepted, regardless of his distaste for the Austrian. Had he been questioned about his choice he would have claimed that the awesome Prussia would never turn down a fuck with any woman. Especially if that woman was Hungary. Especially if she needed him.

* * *

Prussia knew he made a mistake the second he walked through door of Austria's bedroom.

His eyes. His eyes were beautiful. An exquisite violet, in fact, not that Prussia would have used those words. Austria's eyes followed him from the door to the bed and though his speech proved he was aware of Hungary's presence in the room, his eyes did not show that knowledge. Prussia felt strange when the brunet stared at him, like he was desirable. The very notion of the Austrian inspiring such thoughts caused his cheeks to flush. Prussia liked the Austrian's eyes.

His eyes. His eyes were awful. The emotion their owner held was indecipherable, save for a darkened gleam that the albino could only assume represented his hunger. Those eyes stalked him, dissected him as if he were Austria's prey. It was creepy and weird and the albino desperately avoided the penetrating air in fear that were their eyes to meet again he truly would be prey. God, he wished the other man would stare at something else! Prussia hated the Austrian's eyes.

The three nations awkwardly rid themselves of their clothes and lied down on the bed. Prussia briefly wondered what it would be like to sleep in this sort of bed every night. The sheets, the blankets, the pillows were all meticulously coordinated in complementary shades of white, grey, and powder blue; the covers were smooth and silky, and the mattress was entirely too soft. Prussia passed out on a fucking _couch_ in Germany's basement. It wasn't a nice couch either, one of the springs was loose and the Prussian had retched the contents of his stomach on the damned thing too many times to count. Meanwhile, Austria lived like a pampered princess.

His thoughts faded away, however, when Hungary rubbed her thigh against his rising dick. The trio ended up on their sides, Prussia claimed Hungary's front, while Austria took her behind. The albino groaned when his cock slid into her, meeting no resistance. Nothing else mattered in that glorious moment but the woman before him. He slowly built the pace, fighting his primal urge to impale Hungary as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Instead he eased his way up, and relished the sensation of her around his arousal.

The albino couldn't resist the lovely pants and other keening noises that spilled from Hungary's lips. He just craved to feel as much of her as possible and for her to need to return that desire. Prussia weakly clutched her hand and dragged her fingers across his chest, tracing unknown patterns. Hungary capitulated to his grip, but made no effort to satisfy his longing to be touched. When he freed her hand she withdrew it from him entirely.

The Prussian was frustrated beyond belief. He really did want her to love it, to love him. He wanted her to moan his name when she orgasmed. He wanted her to think of him and only him when she came undone in his arms. He wanted it to be just like the dream. But most of all, he wanted to forget the Austrian was there, to forget he even existed, and for the feeling of his gaze to evaporate completely.

But it was not Prussia's name on her lips when she climaxed, but _his_. The damned Austrian. This wasn't how it was supposed to be at all! After he released, a tidal wave of anger and hurt and confusion crashed into him and all he wanted to get away from there as soon as possible. He backed away violently and froze while the two nations shared a oddly intimate moment. Both of them, sweaty and out-of-breath, just held each other close. She whimpered his name and he cradled her trembling frame in his long slender arms, stroking her cheek and her hip with his delicate fingers. He was also unsettled by the Austrian's eyes still lingering on him. The albino thought he would vomit. Hastily, he made his escape from the awful, doting couple. He hopped in his car and drove home. He needed a beer. A lot of beer.

* * *

As soon as he was past the doors of his brother's home, Prussia started to drink. He drank so much he couldn't recall what happened after he cracked open the first bottle.

He awoke late in the afternoon, on his "bed" downstairs of all places. Most likely his brother had carried him down there. For a brief moment the Prussian considered looking for West to thank -albeit obnoxiously for thoughtfulness was not his area- but ruled out the idea. His brother surely had more important things to deal with than a washed-up, good-for-nothing…

"Ugh…" he groaned. He felt as if an alien was about to burst out of his skull. Before he could think too much, he decided to go downstairs and deal with his raging headache. He staggered slowly up the stairs. He hissed and squinted when he left the dark basement and was flooded with sunlight which seeped through the windows. The albino covered his eyes with his palm as he stumbled towards the kitchen. When he got there the first thing he did was open the fridge and grab a beer. The best cure for a hangover was more beer, as any of Prussia's friends would say.

The more he drank, the more his thoughts began to wander towards the Austrian. He remembered the piercing stare of his violent eyes and shivered involuntarily. Anger began to build in Prussia's head. He raised his hand so it was several inches from his face. He clenched it into a fist, examining the way his muscles flexed and tightened. _'Damn Austria! I could have been happy! I could have been happy if it wasn't for you!'_

He resolved that the best way to fix his problem was to go to Austria's home. To go there and make him suffer. He smiled when he recalled how pathetic the brunet looked after The War of Austrian Succession. He wanted to make the Austrian look like that again, weak and helpless.

* * *

_'Now where would the Austrian be?'_ he wondered as he opened the door to the Austrian's home, unlocked of course. The sound of music drifted lazily through the air. _'Of course!'_ he thought. _'He would be in his piano room. He never seems to fucking leave it anyway.'_

It goes without saying that Austria was exactly where Prussia thought he was. Predictable as usual. He appeared absorbed in his music and if he didn't acknowledge the Prussian's entry. Prussia frowned. He recalled yesterday's "experience," how the brunet seemed incapable of taking his eyes off him. How dare he just ignore him now? There was some part of Prussia, hidden deep within the darkest recesses of his heart, which wanted the brunet to look at him. Only him.

The albino reached out and plunked one of the keys while Austria played. The man did not stop, so he repeated the action. The Austrian remained expressionless, but Prussia knew he was livid.

"I order you to cease your absurd behavior, Prussia." His words were laced with anger. "I do not want to be strict with you."

"Oh yeah? I don't think you can, Roddy!" The Prussian laughed mockingly.

Austria balled his right hand into a fist and slammed it into the keys of the piano. He growled low in his throat, and lunged for the white-haired nation. They toppled to the floor, and all the air in Prussia's lungs rushed out violently. They stayed like that, on the floor for hours it seemed as Prussia tried to get his breathing in order. The brunet was on top of him, his fingers harshly clutched the fabric of the other's shirt. Their eyes met, and Prussia couldn't tear his gaze from the hypnotic one of the Austrian. His intense violet eyes held a murderous fire, and a hint of something else as well. Something foreign to the former nation. Prussia would have said something- something offensive or sarcastic - had his brain been able to form words. His mind was completely blank, just staring into two endless violet seas. He wanted to look into them forever.

The brunet smashed their lips together, much to the Prussian's disbelief. He simply laid on the floor beneath the Austrian, eyes wide and body rigid. Austria sensually licked his lower lip and Prussia gasped. The other nation took the opportunity to shove his tongue down Prussia's throat. Once the Prussian overcame the initial shock of the situation, he kissed back. Prussia was not the sort to let another set the pace. However, as soon as he moved his own tongue to rival Austria's own, the brunet roughly bit his tongue and Prussia recoiled immediately. Who would have thought Austria of all people would behave like this. Prussia could scarcely believe it himself. The Austrian was so controlling. So deliciously controlling. He never would have pegged Austria for the dominating type. A splendid sort of heat spread throughout his lower body. Prussia could feel his cock rising. It touched the equally hard length of the Austrian and jerked. Even separated by four layers of clothing the sensation was amazing. He had never been so aroused in his life.

The Austrian's lips left Prussia's, and the white-haired nation silently longed for their return. He felt them attacking his neck and collarbone, biting and sucking. Austria shifted on top of him and their groins rubbed together.

"Roderich…" he moaned uncontrollably.

The other nation went into a frenzy. He tore the shirt from Prussia's torso with a force he had not witnessed in a long time. The albino was hastily stripped of his shoes and trousers and rested naked under the Austrian. His partner undressed himself with more care than he had Prussia. With their clothing tossed aside, they were free to do as they pleased.

Austria attacked his chest with zeal. He firmly gripped the Prussian's nipples, twisting and pulling them in quick circular motions. The former nation arched into the touch and relished the of intense pleasure the Austrian's soft hands on his chest. The brunet clamped his teeth down hard on Prussia's right nipple. He yelped in pain.

"Hey! What the hell? That fucking hurt!" If Prussia expected an apology in those beautiful violet eyes than he was mistaken. The Austrian glared at him, his eyes vicious and teeth bore back in a cruel sneer as if issuing a challenge. Prussia looked down at his chest and noticed blood from where the other nation had bit him. The brunet seemed to realize the same thing and when their eyes met again his expression seemed to say: 'I thought you could handle more than this…' It was like Austria was mocking him.

"Fuck," the Prussian groaned and threw his head back against the tile while he gestured his partner to continue. He closed his eyes as he didn't want to have to look at the Austrian's devilish smirk. No, instead of doing that Prussia braced himself for further pain. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when Austria's hot tongue ran over his chest

Okay, Prussia was not entirely sure how he felt about this. Every time he tried to do something the brunet would scratch him or swat his hands away. He didn't get it at all. He wasn't some slut, but that was exactly how the Austrian was treating him. It was the last thing an awesome guy like Prussia should feel like when fucking. On the other hand, when he felt like pushing Austria away, he would see his lovely eyes and his resistance melted. Was that what he came here for? Was that what he wanted?

Prussia didn't have a fucking clue.

But he didn't fucking care anyway.

Austria placed three fingers against the albino's mouth. "Suck," he commanded, and the Prussian did as he was told. He lathered as much saliva on the fingers as he possibly could, knowing that it was necessary to lessen the pain. The brunet withdrew his fingers and brought his hand down towards Prussia's ass. Prussia's heart beat wildly in anticipation.

He breathed deeply as the first finger probed his insides, tapping along his inner walls as if the man was playing on his beloved piano. It was a weird feeling, definitely, though not a bad one. The second finger came next, and he could feel it burning. Once more Prussia was ready to stop the Austrian, and once again those violet orbs, filled with lust, pulled at his heartstrings. He tried to relax his body.

The third finger hurt like hell. The Prussian's pride was forgotten as tears sprang from his eyes and a choked sob escaped his throat. Perhaps the brunet took pity on him because he used his unoccupied hand to tenderly brush the tears away and stroke his sides, all while placing feather-light kisses on his jaw. Prussia wrapped his arms around the other's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. As the Prussian adjusted to the invasion, his tears ceased though he still trembled slightly and his breath was far from even. Austria pumped his fingers in and out of Prussia's burning hole, varying each stroke in both angle and depth.

"Aahhh!" he cried out, unable to stop himself from making such an embarrassing sound. It was excruciating before but all the pain faded away as the Austria repeatedly pressed his fingers into a bundle of nerves that made him feel incredibly alive. But when Austria pulled his hand away the tears were back in full force; he needed to feel the pleasure again. Later, Prussia would feel ashamed of his near-feminine clinginess and his pathetic whimpering, but everything was so good and so right with the Austrian that he could put aside the masks he wore and simply be.

The brunet slowly eased his cock inside the Prussian's tight entrance. Though the pain was strong, Prussia was determined not to struggle and merely hissed, tightening his arms around the other man's neck. Austria rocked his hips back and forth, much to gently for the albino.

"F-faster. Please," the Prussian moaned. Austria laughed breathlessly and complied.

Was this what all those other girls the albino had fucked felt when he penetrated them? Was this sensation worse? Better? It wasn't as if he had anything to compare it to, really; however, the Prussian didn't really care. All that mattered was the Austrian. Prussia felt whole for the first time since his country was dissolved. He hadn't even realized he was missing something, but he clearly was. How he had gone his whole existence without this feeling was a mystery to him.

The speed and strength of Austria's thrusts steadily increased. Prussia moved with him, each of the brunet's thrusts stabbed his prostate and sent euphoria pulsing through his spine and spreading throughout his body. His words were unintelligible, as if all words expect the Austrian's name were erased from his brain.

"Mmm… Roderich! A-ahh! Roderich!"

The albino kept at it as long as he possibly could. With every thrust the ecstasy tingling within Prussia became more and more acute. His wanton cries became louder and his shaking became more erratic. When the Austrian slipped a hand around his throbbing cock, his senses exploded and ropes of white cum spurted from his shaft. No words could describe the warm intensity of bliss and lust peaking in his quavering form. Austria must have released during the Prussian's climax because once his euphoria began to recede he could feel a hot sticky substance deep inside him.

They lied on the ground for some time; Austria's body still attached to the Prussian's as if their sweat was adhesive. Their stomachs were stained with the albino's cum. In those fleeting moments, they were inseparable. Their bodies tangled, their heartbeats synchronized. He wanted to stay like that forever.

But he couldn't. The heavy burden of reality once more weighted down on the Prussian's heart and mind. It was a sobering realization, knowing that the joy and the passion one feels cannot last. They had to pull away from each other, and when they did the albino felt as if his heart was breaking. Austria offered the Prussian to use his shower, but he refused. He just wanted to get home where things made sense.

When Prussia was safe inside the doors of Germany's house he headed straight for the kitchen, intent on getting himself a cold beer. He opened the refrigerator door and reached for the closest one, its label taunting him. He hesitated, however, and his hand faltered before he could grab it. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he closed the door and walked away empty-handed.

* * *

Prussia had plenty of free time to spare after he lost his status as a nation, and on the few nights when he didn't engage in drunken debauchery or torment his younger brother, he would reflect upon his past. Sometimes he would think of his early days as a Teutonic Knight. Others it would be of his military conquests. Though it pained him greatly he would even recall his time under Russia's iron fist. He once dreamed of a beautiful woman who he might have loved, but no longer. Now his dreams were consumed by another soul entirely.

To this day he dreams of short sweaty dark hair and paper skin that glides over his own in a way that makes him shiver and his breath become frantic and labored. In the night the ghost that keeps his company makes him feel. These dreams are so much better than those he had of Hungary. Because Prussia's dreams of Austria aren't dreams at all.

They're memories.

* * *

**And so it is done.**

**This piece was so much fun to write, you have no idea. **

**God, I love Prussia.**

**I'm sorry if the characters seemed a bit OOC, it's just rather difficult from a writer's perspective when you are trying to create a fanfic with complex and developed people, when the characters they are based on are basically stereotypes.**

**But anyway, I am really proud of this! I hope you guys like it; I did it for you!**

**-Manx**


End file.
